


At first Glance

by Wizardchester91



Series: Archer 100 Themes [1]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Archer is an asshole., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer 100 themes- 1. Introduction.. Decided there isn't enough good Archer Fanfiction.</p>
<p>At first she was just a rival and a Conquest. At first he was Her boss' Jackass son, and a pretty decent spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first Glance

  He was coming off the range when he spotted her. Tall, Dark, and Fuckable. She had been watching him during mobile fire demonstrations- which was basically laser tag and therefore AWESOME -and he hadn't failed to notice. 

"Not bad out there." She said appreciatively. 

"Not bad? More like Frickin AWESOME. This stuff's a piece of cake." He rolled his eyes, moving closer to her. A lot closer. 

She was about to say something when Mallory approached. "Nice work out there....although it would be ideal if you weren't giving away your position every five minutes, You ass." 

"Thanks for the kind words mother." He sighed, turning to the new girl. "Now who is this and why is she on my range?" 

Mallory smiled. "Sterling, this is Miss Lana Kane...a feisty girl I picked up while doing some shopping... And your new partner." 

 Archer Balked. "She's...she's WHAT? Surely you aren't serious, mother!"

Lana raised an Eyebrow, and Mallory frowned. "I'm very serious, and my name isn't Shirley. Now get out there and teach her the ropes. Who better to train her than my second best agent?" 

Lana chuckled as Her new "partner" stammered. "I have to TRAIN her too?? And...wait...second best? Who the hell is first?"

"Never you mind." She quipped before walking away. 

Archer regrouped,and turned to Lana. "So...Lana....guess we are gonna have to get to know each other a bit..." He purred, inching closer. 

"Don't even think about it." She snapped.


End file.
